pokemon pair, part two
by zachlorthan
Summary: what happens the day after? in this sequel we see that life with Cynthia makes Dawn's life quite interesting. Malene, Dawn, Cynthia, Lucario. prepare for a wild ride.


The poke perfect pair, part 2

Dawn awoke feeling horrible. Her head pounding, she got out of bed and stretched, walking into the bathroom. She washed her face, splashing cold water in her eyes, and looked in the mirror. It was then she noticed three things. First, she really did look as bad as she felt. Second, the shower was still running. And third, there was a sleeping form with long blond hair and no clothes sleeping in the bottom of the stall.

She walked over and shut off the water, which had long since gone cold, and threw a thick, heavy towel over her new lover's prone form. She remembered the night before, how the two girls had giggled and gasped as they explored the confines of their bodies. She blushed, remembering the force behind their embraces, and the things Cynthia had done to her. She felt the heat begin to grow again, and tried to forget, but it was too late.

Looking at Cynthia's naked body, dawn couldn't restrain herself. She moved the towel just enough to reveal Cynthia's nipples, and sat in a corner nearby. As she began to move her hands over her body, she remembered how Cynthia had followed a pattern of places around her body, and she attempted to follow the same route.

Starting with her breasts, dawn massaged key points on her body. It couldn't provide the same pleasure as someone else's hands, but between her hands, and her memories of the night before, it did come close. Slowly her pleasure built again, and she began to stroke herself between her legs. She kept her feet planted on the floor, her butt held off the ground and one of her hands palm down on the floor behind her back.

She trembled as sweat and other liquids began to move on her skin and with a cry, she climaxed. Her arm collapsed, and she hit the carpeted floor with a dull but well defined thump. As she regained her breath, she looked over and saw, to her horror, and also her morbid pleasure, Cynthia had awoken while she was masturbating. Dawn hid her face in her hands, but Cynthia walked over and lifted her to her feet.

"It's alright, dawn. After the things we did last night, I hardly think this should be embarrassing to you." She kissed her, and after a moment, dawn kissed back. "But it seems we're both dirty, and there's no hot water to clean ourselves with" Cynthia said in a playful, and somewhat seductive tone. Dawn took a more tactical approach, replying with" well it will be a few hours before the water is hot again, should we wait?" "No, I have an idea; let's head over to Malene's gym. It's not far, and they won't start daily battles for several more hours."

Dawn looked at Cynthia with horror. "You want her to know?!" Cynthia gave her a bemused smile. "You know better. She won't judge, and if you didn't know, she's bi. Here, dress in some dirty clothes, grab your bathroom stuff, and we'll run over and see if she'll let use bathe.

An hour or so later, the walked in a side door at the gym that led to the living quarters of the gym leader. Cynthia led the way, saying "I called ahead but there was no answer, she may be out, but if she is don't worry, she won't mind if we use her shower." Cynthia opened the door to Malene's bedroom, and a rather embarrassing sight awaited them.

Malene, in the 6 years since this started, had followed in dawns footsteps. She was no longer pencil thin, but she was still rather skinny. Her breasts had developed more, but were still in the bottom Bs. She was no taller, but she was well muscled, and had lightened the color of her hair enough so that it wasn't as shocking.

Her skin, tanned slightly from training on the beach, was somewhere between white and brown, and was completely exposed. She was nude, and bent over her bed as her Lucario thrust into her from behind. Neither of the participants seemed to notice that the door had opened, and dawn was too stunned to move. Cynthia, however, had seen it before and simply watched as both of them approached climax.

Finally, Lucario gave a canine yelp and released inside Malene, while Malene gasped and shuddered like an old plane. Lucario pulled out, and it was then that they were noticed.

"What are you doing here?" Malene asked, making no acknowledgement to what they had just witnessed. "Just needed to use your shower, is all. I accidentally ran dawn's hot water dry last night, and we felt you might be willing to accommodate us." Cynthia replied equally cool, but next to her, dawns eyes were transfixed on the Lucario's penis, which hadn't quit lost its hardness.

Malene noticed her gaze, and said "don't look so surprised. We aren't the only ones, and we defiantly aren't doing anything unpleasant. I find that it provides a good start for the day, and provides good communication skills for trainers and their Pokémon." Despite the dismissive attitude in her voice, dawn could tell that she was defending herself, and if she said the wrong thing, something very bad might happen.

"What's it like?" dawn asked, trembling. Despite herself, she began to feel the warmth again as she imagined herself in such a pairing. Cynthia looked at her and smiled. She walked over to Malene, and had a short, whispered conversation with her. Then they turned, and simultaneously said "we'll show you."

They dragged her into the bathroom, and Lucario followed, already hard again. Malene and Cynthia held her lightly against the wall, and Malene whispered something to Lucario. Dawn was scared, but she knew Cynthia wouldn't hurt her on purpose, so she forced herself to relax as Cynthia removed firs her clothes, then, with the help of Malene, dawn's clothes.

Lucario took up a position in front of dawn, and dawn noticed that the spikes in its paws retracted. She figured it was as much for her protection as Lucario's own, and waited to see what he would do. Cynthia whispered in her ear, "just relax. This we'll feel great."

With that, Lucario guided himself into dawn. Dawn gasped, as a similar pain to the one from the night before racked her, but this time the pain passed quickly. She looked down, and saw that while Lucario had pushed into her, he had a hand between the legs of both the other women, and their moans matched hers stroke for stroke. The heat built quickly, and to soon, she climaxed. Lucario felt her tense, then release, and pulled out to avoid huring her. But he was far from done. He gave dawns limp body to Malene, who began to administer several techniques she had devised after her first time.

Dawn was well looked after with Malene, so Lucario turned to Cynthia, who, after he had removed his hand, had taken up masturbating to avoid losing the fealing. He grabed her arms roughly, pinning them to the wall after spinning her around so she faced him. She spread her legs, and, much less gently, he thrusted into her. She cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he thrust again and again. While he continued to work, he lowered his mouth and began to suck and nibble at her nipples.

Dawn, on the other hand, was receiving quit a massage from Malene, as she worked to loosen the pains brought on by a 'first time' in dawns body. As she poked, prodded, and kneaded dawn like dough, dawn couldn't help it. She began to heat up yet again.

Malene's special massage was developed after her first time, and she found it both enjoyable and relaxing. It started at the shoulders, moving down along the collar to the breasts, releasing built up tension and pain that chose to reside there. After that, it focused on the arms and stomach, before moving down, but a little farther, reaching the crevasse that took the blunt of the damage.

As Malene went through each of these phases, dawn felt similar, mirror phases as she went through a different level of pleasure for each one. As Malene finished between dawn's legs, she felt dawn's wetness, and smiled. "let me release you" she said, and lowered her face between dawn's legs.


End file.
